Sensor units having one or more sensors for detecting different types of threats are becoming very useful in today's society, with applications in air, water, beverage, and food contamination. In more detail, chemical and biological warfare pose both physical and psychological threats to military and civilian forces, as well as to civilian populations, while air, water, beverage and food contaminations pose threats to people's daily life.
Sensor arrays exist, such as the ENOSE® sensor unit, also referred to as Cyrano 320, a handheld sensor unit manufactured by Smiths Detection, Inc. However, there is a need to provide sensor arrays with improved performance characteristics.